


Stay Until The End

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Trapped, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Kurt's eyes cracked open, a tiny silver of yellow amongst dark blue and red."Shatz?" Kurt slurred, tail weakly fluttering on Logan's bicep, splayed edge tattered and slowly oozing blood."I'm here Elf. Just need ya to keep still. Just a bit longer."





	Stay Until The End

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr!](https://inkformyblood.tumblr.com) Requests are always welcome!

“Don’t move.”

Logan repeated the words, numb and mindless, barely even making sense anymore as Kurt’s claws dug into his arm. His skin healed and tore around them, a penance of his own choosing.

“Elf? You can’t leave me okay? We have to stay here?”

Kurt coughed, a fine mist of blood matting his fur, the fur he always took such great pains to keep clean. The edges of his form, pressed so closely against Logan he could feel the buzz, crackled like static on an old television, blue smoke swirling in at the edges.

"Kurt. Don't move."

Logan knew his voice was too loud, too abrasive, covered in nothing less than pure fear, accent so thick he could barely understand himself. But it worked.

Kurt's eyes cracked open, a tiny silver of yellow amongst dark blue and red.

"Shatz?" Kurt slurred, tail weakly fluttering on Logan's bicep, splayed edge tattered and slowly oozing blood.

"I'm here Elf. Just need ya to keep still. Just a bit longer."

It was a lie, blackening Logan's tongue as he said it. But that was nothing new. This was nothing new.

He couldn't remember them, all his dead past loves, but he could remember the sensation of them in his arms, of watching them choke and splutter for air, of listening to their hearts slowly tick away to nothingness.

"Logan? I'm glad you are with me," Kurt mumbled, ruined tail carefully tracing the outline of a heart on Logan's arm.

"Just stay with me," Logan murmured, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. The angle was messy, Kurt cradled to Logan's chest in this makeshift shelter beneath a collapsed building, legs trapped beneath fallen concrete. Kurt grinned, teeth bloody, and kissed Logan regardless, a simple movement. His claws revealed the effort it took, slipping through the skin of Logan's arm as easily as a hot knife through butter, the wounds closing seamlessly behind him.

Kurt trembled and Logan kissed him again, fighting hopelessly against the tears prickling at his eyes. He couldn't let them fall, not know. He had to maintain this illusion of hope, praying to a power he didn't believe in for a rescue that wasn't coming. He couldn't hear the sounds of the battle anymore, yells and shouts passing out of his range of hearing, dampened as it was by the miles of conrete around them.

Kurt shifted, reflexively gearing himself up to teleport, eyes shifting out of focus.

"Stay with me Elf."

Logan couldn't let Kurt teleport, not broken as he was, unfocused on a destination which promised to kill them both, ripped apart or lost in the centre of the earth. For now, for just a bit longer Logan had to wait, cradling his dying partner in his arms, refusing to leave him in his final moments.

"Just stay with me please."

"I will try, mein liebe," Kurt whispered, the rosary beads wrapped around his wrist clinking softly, "I will try for you."


End file.
